


Hidden Books and Library Dust

by nerdy_bread_collaborative



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, F/M, Fluff, Precious Peter Parker, Reader-Insert, Short & Sweet, it's not an au but they're in a library
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_bread_collaborative/pseuds/nerdy_bread_collaborative
Summary: Peter and the reader are in a library. Fluffy shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Kudos: 29





	Hidden Books and Library Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is a fic from my tumblr, @nerdybreadcollaborative, that I wrote about a year ago. It's not at what I would consider my current writing level, but I wanted to share it with you guys. And it's just fluff, so how can you go wrong?

_Psst._

Y/N blinked, frowning. She could’ve sworn she heard someone try to get her attention the same way her mom does someti-

_Psst._

Okay, someone was definitely trying to signal her, for whatever reason. She looked around from where she sat at a table near the back of the library, books and papers spread out around her. Craning her neck, the girl looked around, trying to find the person who so desperately wanted her attention.

And then she saw him.

He waved from a table near the nonfiction books. Chair balanced on two legs, leaning up against a bookshelf, an impish grin on his face, messy curls, and a pencil tucked behind his ear. He motioned for her to come over. Smiling slightly, she motioned to her book, then pointed at her essay she had to write with an apologetic smile. Rolling his eyes playfully, he got up and made his way over to the table where she was sitting. “Geez, Y/N, you really are deaf, aren’t you?” the boy said, flopping down on a chair next to her.

“I’m not deaf, Peter!” she whispered indignantly. “Plus, I’m trying to finish this essay so I don’t have all hell break loose on me next Tuesday.”

“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea. But I want to show you something.”

“Can it wait?”

“Nope.”

“C'mon Peter, I really need to get this done. Maybe after.”

“Please?” Peter asked, pouting. “Pinky promise I’ll leave you alone after.”

“Ugh. Fine,” Y/N stood up, tucking a bookmark into her textbook and shutting it. “This better be good.”

“It is.” Peter smiled, grabbing her hand and tugging her along.

Slightly surprised, Y/N let herself be led to… wherever they were going. They passed tables of people: reading, writing, sleeping. Y/N followed Peter through stacks of books, shelves with cookbooks and mysteries, picture books and science fiction, how-to manuals and physics textbooks. They finally stopped in a corner full of outdated dictionaries.

“Peter, what is going on?” Y/N asked suspiciously, swiping her finger across the shelf and picking up a trail of dust. “This corner looks like it hasn’t been touched in ages!”

“Just be quiet, and follow me. We’re not there yet.” He led her around the corner into a harshly illuminated hallway, a stark contrast from the dusty lighting they had just been in.

The hallway was relatively short, white doors lining the monotonous white walls in even intervals. It didn’t seem calm and inviting like the rest of the library, but boring and lifeless. Peter walked towards a door near the end of the hallway, bearing a bright yellow DO NOT ENTER- UNDER CONSTRUCTION sign. “Peter, are you sure this is where you want to be-”

“Yeah, I’m sure. Now come on. They’ve stopped construction so no one is up here anymore.”

Y/N followed Peter, who pushed open the door to reveal a long flight of stairs. At the top, a plain door stood inconspicuously. He pushed it open, and they stepped out onto the roof. In one corner stood a small garden full of plants in all shapes and sizes, with a bench situated in the foliage. In another there stood a weather-beaten terrace, obviously not used in many years. The third corner was closed in, much like a porch. Peter headed toward that corner. “Wow.” Y/N looked around, surprised. “Why do they have all of this on the roof of a library?”

“I’m not quite sure.” Peter answered, opening the porch door and walking inside. “I think they were planning on making a rooftop garden with books for when the weather was nice like this, but they never finished it. Now I’m the only one who ever comes up here, so I take the books that I’m reading and put them up here. That way, no one can take them.” He ran his thumb along the shelf of books, selecting a rather thick volume and pulling it out. “This is one of my favorites.”

“Les Misérables. I love this one!” Y/N smiled as she lifted the book from Peter’s hands, inspecting it closely. She looked up at him, eyes sparkling. “How long have you known about this place?”

“A couple of months. It really got more enjoyable once the weather got warmer. Before that, it was too cold to be up here for very long. Here, follow me.” Peter opened up a cabinet in the corner, grabbing a blanket and stuffing it under his arm. They walked out of the covered room into the warm early summer evening. The sun was shooting up it’s last rays as it was swallowed in a sea of pinks and yellows. The air was heavy with the sunset, the world preparing to sleep. Peter spread the blanket out on the floor, sitting down and patting the ground next to him. Y/N situated herself next to him, looking up at the sky.

“It’s so beautiful up here. You’re really lucky to have found this place,” she said, looking at the boy next to her.

“And I’m even luckier to share it with someone even more beautiful.” He smiled, seeing the girl next to him blush. He sighed, gazing up at the picturesque sky above them.

Y/N grinned, then pressed a kiss to Peter’s cheek. He started, then looked down at she playfully. “You can do it again, if you’d like.”

She laughed, before pushing his curls to one side and brushing her lips against his. 

They were surrounded by the fading light, beauty encircling their corner of the world. The Sun’s last tendrils bade the world goodnight, fireflies blinking to life around them.

And if they stayed there past midnight to count stars? They were the only ones to know.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading! Leave a comment or some kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
